Zordrak
Zordrak is the primary antagonist of the animated television series, The Dreamstone. He is the Lord of Nightmares and the mortal enemy of the Dream Maker, bent on filling every slumber in the world with nightmares. He rules the Land of Nightmares of the Sleeping World from the Black Mountain of Viltheed. He was voiced by Gary Martin who also played Mac in FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue. Characteristics Zordrak looks like a blue humanoid dragon, with red and yellow eyes and two tusks at the tip of his snout, clad in navy blue robes and a cloak with metallic shoulder pads. (His cloak is sometimes coloured purple.) He is truly gigantic, standing over twenty meters high and speaks in a deep, frightening voice. He was once part of the council of the Dream Makers, but he was banished to the Land of Nightmares by the sentient Planet Dreamstone itself, for turning peaceful dreams into nightmares for his personal gain. From then on, he set his realm there and started an open conflict with the Dream Maker. Zordrak is extremely powerful, so much that his mood alone influences his surroundings. He can breathe purple, thunder-filled clouds over entire lands, cast all sorts of spells, turn people into stone and hurl bolts of energy, among many other things. He is also able to separate his mind from his body, and in this state (looking like a purple, misty figure) becomes able to possess sleeping people. By doing so, his body turns to stone, and would crumble into dust should his Astral Travel were to last too long, a prospect that his servants quite enjoy. Zordrak commands the Urpneys, an entire army of humanoid soldiers with fat noses and reptilian tails, who are all clumsy, goofy, cowardly, and pusillanimous making a striking contrast with their frightful lord. Yet, being such a little threat enables them to enter the Land of Dreams without triggering the Dreamstone's wards. He also controls the Argorribles, living nightmares looking like purple spectres, and the shark-like Frazznats. The most notable Urpneys are Urpgor, a green-skinned mad scientist, and Sergeant Blob, the overweight commander of Zordrak's army. Urpgor and Blob hate each other and are constantly fighting for Zordrak's approval. There is also Blob's underlings Frizz and Nug who would rather spend their time at home than in missions. Zordrak wants to steal and destroy the Dreamstone, the source of dreams, from the Dream Maker. By doing so, his nightmares would run free without interference, enabling him to shape all slumber following his design. History In most episodes, Sgt Blob, Frizz and Nug go to the Land of Dreams to steal the Dreamstone with Urpgor’s latest invention. (Some inventions go out of control, forcing Zordrak to intervene.) But in some, Zordrak takes the matter in his own hand and things get much direr: At first, Zordrak threatened to feed Blob and his men to the Frazznats, (like he did with Blob's predecessor Captain Crigg) or turn them to stone if they fail. Yet, he later decided that punishing their repeated failures would be counter-productive, for against all odds, they seized the Dreamstone more times than any Urpney before them. Throughout the entire show, Zordrak manages to successfully steal the Dreamstone four times, one for each series. He tried to either seal it forever to the Pit of No Return; destroy it with a Pulveriser invented by Urpgor; or to turn it into an evil artifact that would make him invincible and (twice). Fortunately, the Noops protagonists Rufus and Amberley were always able to retrieve it and return it safely to the Dream Maker. During the last episode of the fist season, Zordrak got lost in space after his failed invasion, but he eventually found the evil Nightmare Stone, which he used to turn the tides. Fortunately, the protagonists managed to steal it and cast it into space. He manages to take it back at the end of the season but the protagonists, and Urpgor who did not take being fired too well, ended up sending Viltheed as a whole into space. In the final episode of the show, he managed to enter the Dream Maker's mind thanks to a special device but before he could succeed, he got trapped up into Uprgor's mind. Trivia *Zordrak was first meant to be named Nasta Shelfim, an anagram of "Satan himself," but the idea was eventually dropped in order not to offend anyone. *In one episode, Zordrak sent his mind into space to recharge his powers. He got caught in a whirlpool of time on his way back, which turned him good. When his men successfully stole the Dreamstone, he asked them to return it with apologies and flowers. Unfortunately for everyone, this did not last. And Zordrak was not pleased the slightest by this turn of events. * Zordrak has a sister called Zarag, whom he imprisoned in a bottle for 500 years for disagreeing with him. She is as evil as him, but she is very vain and she wants the Dreamstone as a hair ornament. Despite their rivalry, she sometimes returns as Zordrak’s (begrudging) ally. She is hinted to have been the Dream Maker’s love interest before turning evil. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Demon Category:Giant Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Monster Master Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Betrayed Category:Magic Category:Mutated Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyers Category:Summoners Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Nihilists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Torturer Category:Gaolers Category:Possessor Category:Control Freaks Category:Dark Forms Category:Disciplinarians Category:Dragons Category:Heretics Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Game Changer Category:Archenemy